Black Marks
by TinyBluava
Summary: Inspired by Tainted hands pure hearts on AO3. Kaio "K.O" Kincaid was born with strange black marks on his hands. These marks were seen as a curse to some, but K.O's mother, Carol didn't seem to care. As K.O goes through life, he faces bullies, villains, and even other heroes who see him as nothing more than a curse. Follow K.O through out his strange, tainted life.


It was a rainy night when the child was born. The soft cries could be heard from the small being. Carol Kincaid was completely alone while she went through the most painful event of her life. No friends, no family, no body to be by her side and talk to her, support her, care for her. Carol couldn't remember much, but she was handed a small child that was wrapped up in a blue blanket. Tears began to roll down her face as she was finally able to see her child, Kaio Kincaid. She heard doctors around her but she paid no attention to them. All of her focus was on the bundle of joy in her arms. A small hand came out of the bundle, reaching up for Carol. It was black, like you could see nothing but the void beyond it. Carol looked up at the doctors for an explanation, but only got shrugs of confusion. Looking back down to her new son, she gave him her finger which he firmly grasped onto, giving a light smile.

5 Years old

K.O was up on his feet, running around the small house that he and his mother, Carol resided in. Carol never really told K.O out to go anywhere special, let alone at all. The first few weeks of him being born, she always had people come up to her to ask her what the hell her child was. They told her to get rid of him as he was a curse. Soon enough, she completely stopped taking him out. That was to change, K.O was 5 now and he needed an education. Carol had signed him up for Lakewood Elementary, a public school because it was much cheaper than private. She had just hoped that allowing K.O to go to school was the best idea.

K.O looked at his hands, starting to think about what his new peers would think of them. Even though Carol tried to hide the truth from him, he managed to find out that the world isn't really that nice. He kept thinking, not noticing the black on his hands slowly begin to creep up his arms. They were up to his elbows when Carol came in and snapped him out of it. Carol never seen the marks go up to his elbows. She knew that they spread but not to this extent. "Mommy?" K.O asked, with sorrow in his voice. "What is it Peanut?"

"Can we... can we hide them?" Carol looked at K.O, surprised by the question. "W-why would you want to him them?" Carol asked, shuddering as she watched the marks creep up even further. "Because I know that they won't like me if they see them." K.O looked back at his arms before walking out, heading to Carol's room. Carol quickly followed, seeing K.O grab some wraps from her drawer. She sighed as she took the roll from him, and began to help him wrap his arms. Carol couldn't lie, she feared that he would become an outcast just for having these marks. So she supported his decision to hide them from the public. K.O looked up and smiled before saying, "Thank you Mommy."

**Clap Clap**

"Alright students, grab an empty seat and we'll get started!" Ms Cherry was K.O's homeroom teacher, at least for now. She was only a substitute as Ms Quantum was absent due to being sick. K.O had taken a seat a few seats behind the front. He thought that he would be alone, but a small young kappa chose the seat right behind him for her own. She was awful quiet, and seemed like an outcast, so he had made it his goal to become her friend. As he was about to introduce himself, Ms Cherry began the activity. It was just a simple ball game, the one who has the ball introduces themselves, saying their favorite color and what they wish to be.

Ms Cherry went first to show an example. She held a big inflatable beach ball in her hands, studying it before speaking. "Hello Class, My name is Ms Cherry! My favorite color is red and I wish to become everyones' favorite teacher!" She looked around the circle that was formed. "Who wants to go next?" Some other kids got up, trying to get her attention to give them the ball. Somehow, Ms Cherry and K.O met each other's eyes and she tossed K.O the beach ball. K.O was startled as he caught the ball with his wrapped hands. He looked around nervously before beginning. "My name is.. Kaio Kincaid.. uh just call me K.O. My favorite color is uhm.. its red, and I would like to become a hero." He gave a small nervous smile but it quickly faded as a small group of 3 began laughing. "You? A Hero? You look nothing like a hero!" The rest of the class began to laugh along before Ms Cherry quieted them down. K.O tossed the ball back to Ms Cherry before sitting back down on the floor, hugging his legs.

The rest of the activity wasn't very eventful, the only names he could remember were Nanini, Bobo, Dendy, and Genesis. Dendy was the one who sat behind him, so he was at least happy to know her name at least.

All the students from different classes were gathered in the lunch room. Some had began to form groups of friends, eating lunch with each other. K.O had found an area that was empty, so he sat down and began to eat. It wasn't long for the table he was at to fill up. The kids that joined him obviously were from higher grades. K.O tried not to pay attention to them, focusing on just finishing lunch and going back to class. It may not seem like it, but K.O actually kinda enjoyed his class. Sure, introductions were a bust but everyone else seemed pretty cool. Soon, one of the upper class grabbed his attention, asking him how his first day was. K.O answered them with a nervous, unsure smile, hoping that they were nicer than the group of 3 from earlier. The others began introducing themselves to K.O, telling him what they wanted to be. One of them caught his attention though. A young wolf girl named Silene, she looked to be around 7 years old, maybe older. She had told K.O that she wanted to go to POINT Prep one day.

K.O suddenly bust in saying, "My mommy was in POINT!" He quickly sat himself back down as the table went silent, even some nearby tables went silent and began to listen. "Your mom was in POINT? Are you sure, K.O?" One of the other kids had asked, unsure if he had heard K.O correctly. "Y-ya, my mommy was in POINT once. I mean, she left a long time ago but she was a hero." K.O stuttered, he didn't know how to respond to them asking him about his mommy. "Whats your mom's hero name?" K.O looked up, thinking. "I think it was Silver Spark." The table went silent, some of the smiling, full of questions. "Your mom was Silver Spark?" "Shes my favorite POINT member!" "I think I have Silver Spark's POW Card!" The others began to chat among themselves about POINT, K.O on the other hand began to head back to class.

After school, Carol picked K.O up, driving past their house. "Uh, Mommy? Where are we going?" K.O looked back at the house. "We're going to the Plaza ,Peanut! I'm sure you'll find something to do there. If not, you can always hang out with me and the girls at the dojo." Right, Gertie, Ginger, and Gladys. They are probably the only three that K.O knows that go out in public. As much as he would love to be smothered with attention, K.O wanted to explore the plaza.

So that's his plan.

**Explore Lakewood Plaza Turbo**


End file.
